


All I Want

by marvelandimagine



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5657179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelandimagine/pseuds/marvelandimagine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky x reader. Reader is working at LUSH when Bucky crashes into their store display when he was too distracted by watching her dance with her co-worker. Fluffy af, super happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want

“SANTA WON’T YOU BRING ME THE ONE I REALLY NEED, WON’T YOU PLEASE BRING MY BABY TO MEEEEEE!”

Your loud cries and laughs echoed around the LUSH store as you and your co-worker, Tiana, took a quick dance break at work to sing along to the holiday favorite that played over the speakers. Your festive reindeer antlers jingled as you shook your ass in time with the music before finishing on the high “YOUUUUU” with some salsa-esque shimmying. Tiana was on the ground at this point, overwhelmed with laughter as she whipped out her phone to record your holiday hijinks.

“No, no, no, get that out of here, Tia,” you said through your own giggles. Before Tania could respond, her brown eyes widened and she pointed to something behind you. “OH MY GOD,” she shrieked.

You whipped around to see a man falling into the store’s display of pre-wrapped, Christmas tree-shaped bath boxes, your hands clasping over your mouth as you watched him miraculously steady himself and catch a few of the falling packages before they hit the ground.

You tried to stifle a laugh as you rushed over. “Are you OK?”

The man looked up at you, his face the color of your holiday lipstick and his brown eyes wide and apologetic. “I’m SO sorry, I don’t know what happened I just -”

You heard Tia whisper-scream behind you, “WELL I DO, LOVERBOY.” You ignored Tia in confusion, turning your focus to the man in front of you. You smiled at him warmly. “It’s really OK! I’m just glad you aren’t hurt.”

You both stood there awkwardly for a second before you broke the silence. “Well, are you here shopping for anyone or did you just really want a closer look at the display?

You were relieved when a small smile lit up the man’s handsome features. “Yeah, I actually am here to do more than just wreck holiday displays. I have my friend Wanda for secret santa this year and I know she really likes stuff from here.” He paused sheepishly. “But I don’t really know what stuff.”

You grinned. “Luckily for you, that’s my job to help you figure it out!” You gestured for him to follow you but you stopped suddenly and turned around. “Oh, I’m Y/N, by the way. Nice to meet you.”

The man swallowed audibly before slowly extending his right hand. “Bucky. Same to you.”

Over the next 10 minutes, you led Bucky around the store, asking him questions about Wanda and the kind of present you think she’d like. You couldn’t help noticing the face Tia kept making at you when Bucky wasn’t looking, your silently mouthed-out “What?” meeting only an air-drawn heart response followed by a lot of pointing at Bucky’s back. Despite Tiana’s distractions, you ended up finding him a gift set from the very display he knocked over and he seem utterly relieved.

“Thank you so much, I really had no idea what I was looking for. You helped I lot, Y/N,” Bucky said shyly as he handed his cash over the counter to you.

You smiled, embarassed as you felt your cheeks heating up with the inensity of his gaze. “Of course! Happy to help.” You handed him back his change, your fingers lingering over the warm palm of his hand for a second longer than usual. “Merry Christmas, Bucky.” You lowered your voice slightly. “I hope you don’t crash into any more displays.”

Bucky chuckled. “Me either.” He stopped for a moment before biting his lip. “Merry Christmas, Y/N.” And he turned abruptly and power-walked out of the store.

You stared after him for a few seconds before you felt a pair of small hands grasping at your shoulders. “OH CHRIST, Tia, you gave me a heart attack. And what was all that *this* nonsense?” - you mimicked her air-drawn heart and pointing.

Tia jumped up and down excitedly. “That hottie crashed into the display because he was checking you out HARDCORE! I saw the whole thing. And if you don’t believe meeee,” she trailed off, whipping out her iPhone from her back pocket and selecting a short video.

You squinted against the glare, laughing at your ridiculous dancing, but your eyes widened when you saw a familiar figure in the background who was undeniably staring at your moving ass until he collided sideways with a Christmas display.

“No fucking way,” you whisper-shrieked under your breath, one hand over your mouth. Tia clapped happily. “You gotta go find that boy or I’m taking him for myself.”

You grinned bashfully as you straightened out your antlers. “Well… it’s a good thing I left him my number on the receipt then.”

“YOU WHAT?” Tia screamed, causing about four shoppers to turn and stare as she waved back unconcernedly. “Well you better text me when he texts you because I sure as hell know he wants to get with that. Good for you, Y/N!”

-

It was a few hours later and your shift was finishing up. Still no text from Bucky. You leaned behind the counter, sighing, when suddenly you felt your phone vibrate. Trying to keep your heartbeat at a normal pace, you peered down at your screen to see an unknown number’s message: “Hey, Y/N! It’s Bucky. I got your message on the receipt and it was really sweet – I think you’re pretty cute too :) I’m not really good at this sort of thing, so bear with me, but would you want to grab coffee or see a movie sometime? If not, it’s fine; happy holidays and thanks again for the help (Wanda will love her gift).”

Your smile split from ear to ear as you clasped your phone in one hand tightly, your nerves tingling with excitement. You smiled again before typing out a quick: “Yes, I’d love that! When are you free?”

You put the phone down on the counter, resting your chin in your hand and staring off dreamily – you felt like you had walked right into a Christmas special.

You didn’t know it then, but Bucky felt the exact same way as he sat on the couch in the Tower, Steve and the others crouched happily around him as he figured out what to say next.

I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know.

Make my wish come true; baby, all I want for Christmas is you.


End file.
